


Manager-san is Trying to Stay Sane Today

by Vtuberislife



Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Escapism, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderbending, Manager - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sisters, Yuri, hololive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vtuberislife/pseuds/Vtuberislife
Summary: A man reborn as a girl name Anemachi, she accepted the fate that she is now a pretty girl with a cute Imouto name Hoshimachi Suisei.Running away from home one day due to her own struggle at heart, she eventually ended up attending a mysterious interview that is said to be held by an idol company. And with much surprise, she ended up getting the job.And now as the manager of the company known as Hololive, Anemachi tries her best to help the girls in achieving their dream, and perhaps makes a few friends on the way, or maybe more than friends.Focus on Wattpad, find me there if you want more update. Username Vtuberislife.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

"So, what makes you think that you can handle this role, Anemachi-san." Asking with a soft but serious tone, the man looks at the pink-haired girl in front of him and continues. "According to your resume, you should have much more experience working in the HR department or accounting, it doesn't really make sense to me that you are interviewing for this position, mind explaining to me why this is the case and why should we consider you?"

"Because I'm still young, and I want to try out different things while I still can, I don't like limiting myself." Already prepared, the girl with pink hair replied immediately. "One of my strengths I can say is that I'm always willing to put in extra effort to get things done, even if it means breaking through my limit, and another one is my ability to adapt to a new environment."

"So I will say that I'm confident that I can take on this position in this rising company."

"I see, I see." Looking through the paper, the men nodded without looking at the girl. "Alright, that is all for the interview. We will let you know in a few days about the results, thank you for your time here today."

"Alright, thank you all for your time too, hoping for good news to come in" Leaving the chair, the girl bows her head towards the few men in charge of the interview who are sitting behind a long table, and eventually leave the room through the door at the right-hand side.

The pink-haired girl's name is Anemachi. 22 year old and still single, she just finished another interview today.

"AHHH I'M TIRED!" Shouting out loud, Anemachi throws her small bag on the floor and proceeds to jump onto her bed after entering the house she had lived in for a while.

The small apartment of her is small and messy, with personal belongings scattered around everywhere. Clothes on the floor, magazines on the bed and some cosmetic items left on the table. Some rubbish that hasn't been rid of is piling at the corner, releasing an unpleasant smell that will soon attract rodents here, and of course some dirty dishes still in the pantry. This scene is enough to make many males reconsider if they want this cute girl back home as their wife already.

And, well, technically she isn't 100% a girl, the soul at least.

This girl called Anemachi is actually a 24-year-old male reincarnated into a female body. With her new body now reaching 22 years old, she can be considered a middle aged man or woman, depending on what you're looking at.

"Ahhh...my bank account is running dry....I only have enough money to pay for this month's rent, sniff." Thinking about the meager money she manages to save a few years back all gone, Anemachi's tears start coming out from her eyes, her mind wondering if she had to resort to selling off her body to feed herself till next month. "But I heard it hurts a lot if it's the first time...And what if I accidentally get pregnant!? Am I going to give birth to a baby!?"

Realizing the sudden horror of getting pregnant with a big belly and perhaps needing to raise a stranger's child, Anemachi panic and immediately raises her body from the comfortable bed, trying to think of ways to survive without getting pregnant.

"I would rather beg on the street than get pregnant and give birth to some baby! Wait, I heard some news about beggars earning more money than a white-collar class if they are skilled enough and have a good location. Maybe if I reserve it early, I will have a better chance in the future of a beggar's life!"

And just when Anemachi wanted to pack her stuff first and go beg on the street, her phone which is in her pocket started ringing with an anime song that she likes a lot.

"Oh! Did that company realize my amazing potential and decide to hire me immediately!? I know that the few years working as an office lady and an accountant won't go to waste!" Anemachi getting happy, cheerfully picks up her phone to check on the caller, her mind imagining the happy life she will eventually have.

But after looking at the phone's screen, she gives off some awkward laugh to herself and proceeds to leave the phone ringing alone on the table, pretending to be away or busy.

"Anyway, I guess I should get some shower done first before getting a good sleep." Yawning a bit, Anemachi proceeds to enter the small bathroom of her, which is a popular setup due to the expensive land that is in Japan.

Undressing herself and eventually her personal clothing, naked and dirty she proceeds to allow the water to flow through her soft skin.

Her previously tied up hair now allows to be put down, the water flows through the tender and white skin of her, and through some of the private parts too. The steam produced from the hot water leaves many imaginations to males that have the chance to witness this. Humming song of unknown origin most probably from her previous life, she finds herself enjoying a shower a lot more as a girl now, well except for the drying up hair part, it's quite troublesome.

"Don don don!" Suddenly, she can hear the door of her being knocked rapidly, revealing the urgency of the person to meet her.

"Wait a minute please! I'm coming right now!" Realizing that she has company, Anemachi proceeds to grab a random towel hanging around to cover her private part before answering the door, turning off the shower in the process.

'Ahhhh! Did I forget to pay the rent again!? But I remember doing it already this month. Or could it be...the rent is rising again!? That damn land owner is too greedy!" Realizing the horrible possibilities, Anemachi's face turns pale as she proceeds to open the door.

"Owner-san! You can't do this to me! I'm just a poor old girl struggling to survive this month with only enough money for instant ramen! Have mercy please!" And just when she wanted to use her skill to beg the land owner to not raise her rent, the familiar light blue hair entering her vision makes her realize something is off.

"Baka Onechan...at least wear some clothing before opening the door...what if I'm a bad guy who wants to do something terrible huh? Do you know how dangerous it is?." Sighing a bit, the blue-haired girl who is wearing a casual T-shirt grey in color continues. "Well? Not welcoming me inside your house?"

"Oh, ah, ah, of course! Why won't I welcome you haha!" Recovering from the shock and realizing she should have checked on the door before opening it, Anemachi gives off some awkward laughs while reluctantly allowing her to come inside. "Uhh, it's a bit messy, so I hope you don't mind haha..."

"I can guess from your usual lifestyle, still I hope it's not too bad...haih." Looking inside the room, the blue-haired girl already expected this kind of messiness from her onechan, but still witnessing it makes her wonder how the other male that has secretly had a crush on her will think. "I will help clean up your room, go finish your shower first then we'll talk about why you didn't pick up my phone for months."

The blue-haired girl's eyes glancing over to the phone who is still lying on the table, express her dissatisfaction through pure aura, which Anemachi replies by escaping to the bathroom with the same awkward laugh again.

With the room now only left with the blue-haired girl alone and the sound of water flowing from the bathroom, her mind wanders wild and imagines the life her onechan has been through these few months while standing in the middle of the room. Looking at her belongings scattered around, trash piling up in the corner and the instant ramen that Anemachi didn't manage to finish yet, she suddenly has an urge to cry a bit.

"What happens to you...Onechan." Mumbling to herself, the blue-haired girl wipes off her teary eyes and begins mustering the strength to clean up the room. "No matter what, you are still my beloved onechan, and I will never, never let you go again."

"I promise it on that day, and I shall fulfill it with everything I have."

'NOOOOOO!!!! SHE IS HERE NOWWWWWW!!!' Screaming in her heart, Anemachi tries to think of ways to escape from here.

'Should I jump out of the window!? But this is the second floor, I probably will break my leg and get dragged up here. Maybe I should call the police? But they probably will just ignore my plead, things like "My Imouto is going to murder me because I didn't pick up her call for months." will just be ignored no matter how much I think about it. Scream for help? She is my Imouto after all, the neighbor will probably just think that I'm playing with them and ignore me too. And it could also increase the anger of her and make my suffering even worse.'

"That leaves me with only a single option..." Swallowing her saliva, Anemachi looks towards the door which leads outside to where the demon is, as she can only hope for mercy for the deeds she has done these few months.

Hand trembling, Anemachi opens the door slowly, her eyes peeking through the crack to look at her Imouto who she hasn't seen and talk for months.

There, her Imouto is moving around and cleaning up her room for her. Cleaning the pileup rubbish and tidying up her scattered clothes, as if she is already accustomed to doing it for a long time.

"Oh, you are already finished huh? Wait a while, I almost finished cleaning up your room. Also, where do you normally store your clothes?" Without looking back, the blue-haired girl responded like nothing is out of the ordinary, like her onechan didn't leave the home for months and cut off all lines of communication.

"Its-its over there, the white closet." Pointing it as suisei, Anemachi proceeds to sit down on the floor with a seiza post, waiting for the punishment to come.

"Alright I'm finished, so...Jeez you still don't like drying up your hair huh, you could get a cold you know." Realizing her onechan still has wet hair, she proceeds to grab a hairdryer which is lying around on the bed for some reason. "Here, I will help you dry it up."

"Fuuuuu." With the hair dryer turning on and blowing Anemachi's wet hair, and her Imouto hand occasionally moving through it, Anemachi feels a bit unsettling, she didn't expect her Imouto to treat her well like this.

"God, you are so tense up huh...Are you that afraid of me? Here it's done already." With the sound of the hair dryer gone, Anemachi facing forwards didn't hear any more sound from her Imouto.

'Has the time finally come!? The time that my Imouto is gonna strangle me to death!? Or am I going to be stabbed rapidly through my kitchen knife?" And just when Anemachi thinks that her time in this world is finished, a pair of soft arms suddenly surround her from behind, and a soft body is leaning towards her back.

"Onechan...I finally manage to found you...do you know how worry I'm?" Hearing the small whisper entering her ears, Anemachi realized the feeling of the girls behind her. "Why did you do such cruel things like this...have you ever thought of my feeling before? How worried and scared I'm at that time, did you ever think of it?"

And Anemachi doesn't know how to respond to her.

...

Realizing the silence of the girl, the blue-haired girl with teary eyes continues.

"Nevermind if you don't want to answer me, but I just wanna say that it won't be easy to get rid of me now."

"Your cute Imouto, Hoshimachi Suisei is here to stay with you."

Can't hold the temptation to upload the book so here it is.

Expect no updates for a while.


	2. The selfish Onechan

“Remember to clean off the dishes every time you finish it, don’t pile it up too much, you will lose motivation to wash it eventually. And your clothes, I will come back from time to time to help you do the laundry, so just keep it in a bag till then alright? And for heaven’s sake rid of your garbage! If I find out that you continue to pile up your garbage you know what will happen.”

Anemachi still on the floor with the seiza post is being lectured by Suisei in front of her. Nodding in fear and responding with complete obedience, she has lost all her authority as an Onechan until now.

“Humuhumu, I will start making myself more organized from now on so you won’t have to worry about it.” Trying to please the girl, Anemachi tries the best to safeguard her life. She still remembers her Imouto going full psychopath mode in the past, which almost cost Anemachi her life. “It will be fine from now on, I promise it from the bottom of my heart.”

“I see, good.” Acknowledging Anemachi's willingness to change, Suisei is happy.

“But...you still don’t wanna talk about the reason yet, Onechan?” Suisei finishing her lecture decides to sip a cup of tea that she poured just now to moisture her throat. Swallowing it, she looks at Anemachi again. “Are there really things that your Imouto are not allowed to know?”

“I don’t mind you having secrets...But this is too much already, running away from home and such, did you borrow money from the loan shark or something? I’m really worried, you know.”

Looking at Anemachi, Suisei's eyes are full of love, bitterness and worry. She doesn't understand why the usuals dependable Onechan will do something like this. Leaving from home without informing anyone while refusing to communicate with her. Although mother looks like she knows about something, but she has been helping Anemachi to hide the truth from her until now.

Suisei was only able to track down Anemachi’s apartment through a friend who happens to live near here and witnessing her in this area. Finding Anemachi is not an easy thing to do, she can say.

Anemachi hearing Suisei’s word avoided eye contact with her, turning her head and biting her pink lips. Her heart struggles from the guilt in her heart, but eventually manages to harden her heart to not let the truth get out of her head.

“Sorry, no. I still think that I should keep this a secret to myself."

“And Suisei...can I beg you of something?” Asking with a small voice, Anemachi speaks into the wall beside her. “Just, leave me alone. This will be the best for both of us.”

“I don’t want to tell you too much, but I promise, I will be back once everything is settled. So can you just please, leave me alone for now? Your action...isn’t making me easier.”

Anemachi has her reason. No matter how stupids it sounds to others, she doesn't want people to help her. Or rather, she doesn't want to affect others because of her situation. Dragging people down the muddy water. And moreover…

It’s not like anyone can help her in this after all.

“I would really want to settle this by myself, so please.”

“...” Suisei listening to Anemachi's voice, palm clenching into a fist, with more strength being exerted every second into her hand. Her head now facing the ground, with her bang covering her face thus hiding her emotion right now.

“Pah!” Suddenly, Anemachi who is still looking at the wall feels a tingling sharp pain coming from her right face. Follows with a warm heat coming from the blood rushing to the dying cell.

“Why are you so selfish every time!” Anemachi looking back at Suisei, realized a warm stream of water had begun coming out from Suisei's eyes. “Every time, every f*ucking time suffering alone, refusing to let other people help you.”

“Have you ever thought of the people around you!? What do they feel? What do they think? Why are you so selfish Onechan!?”

“We can discuss it together, we can talk about it together, we can look for a solution together. There is so much that we can do, yet you choose to handle it all by your own, with your stupid reason of not wanting to drag people down with you. In the end, the real reason is because of your stupid pride and low self-esteemed.”

“I hate you, I really do. So please, can you just...treat yourself better? Please…”

“I don’t want to be the Imouto that has been standing behind you all these years, I don’t want to be the one that is always asking for help from you. I don’t want to again, looking at you suffering alone and bearing it all on your small shoulder, with a smile saying that it’s alright.”

“You’ve done so much for me and everyone, so please, just this time, could you rely on me? Give us a chance please…’

“To be with you this time.”

With that, Anemachi finds herself again in her Imouto’s hug as Suisei begins to cry loudly on her chest, while Anemachi is still sitting there, still shocked by the word coming out from her Imouto mouth. Looking at Suisei who is lying against her chest crying immensely, she suddenly has a thought in her mind.

My Imouto, has grown up already huh.

“...Sorry, Suisei.” Speaking in a small and soft voice, Anemachi begins putting her hand on top of Suisei silk-like hair, slowly patting it just like the old times. Her finger went through it, giving Suisei the comfort she needed for losing her dear sister for months. “I..have really been selfish huh?”

Slowly patting and patting, the cry of the girl in her hug begins becoming smaller and smaller, with Suisei releasing all her pile up emotion in her hug. Returning back to the warm hug she seeks for so long, Suisei eventually falls silent and sleeps peacefully, not before murmuring one last sentence that is.

“Onechan, your hug is as comfortable as always…”

Anemachi hearing the word shows off a warm smile as she allows her Imouto to go into her dream, eventually moving her to the single-bed she owned, it looks like some Baka will have to spend the night here today.

Carrying the lightweight Suisei to the bed, Anemachi releases the arm that is still tightly gripping her back, with the head pat comforting Suisei that she is still here with her.

But, she will have to inform someone about Suisei’s situation.

Standing in the middle of the room, Anemachi picks up her phone on the table and opens the phone contact. Looking at the screens and hesitating, she eventually musters up the courage to phone the person she has tried to avoid for so long.

With the phone ringing and eventually connecting, Anemachi can feel her heartbeat becoming faster all of a sudden.

“...Hello, Okasan.” Trying to think of words, Anemachi eventually starts it with an awkward greeting. “Hope you are fine recently.”

“Hello, Suisei is with you right now is it?” Meanwhile the person on the other sides of the phone cut straight to the point. “Or else the stubborn you won’t even consider calling me now.”

“So, still not planning to change your thinking, Anemachi?” The voice continues to ask, with a small hope that the presence of Suisei can change her stubborn and selfish mind.

“...You already know my answers before, sorry.” Anemachi staying silent for a while, refuses to change. “I just wanna let you know that Suisei is with me right now, she will be staying here for a night, so no need to worry.”

“I see, I see.” The voices sigh, thinking of ways how to bring her daughter back home. “Just know that no matter how hard you try to hide, one day it will all be exposed. At that time, it will just make the people around you even sadder.” 

“And also, your other friend is searching for you right now, is it? Looks like she manages to get some important clue regarding you, so expect some company in the future.” Remembering something, the voices give a heads up to her daughter. “See, people still care about you even when you’re gone, they are trying their best to help you in any way they can.”

“So please, give them a chance, for them to help you at least.”

“...” Anemachi holding the phone, mind going through unknown thoughts.

“Bye mom, wish you a healthy body too in the future. I...will try visiting you next year.” And with that, Anemachi hangs up the phone and proceeds to put it on top of the table. She must admit, that her thoughts did get shaken a bit.

Her eyes proceed to turn onto Suisei who is lying on her bed. Suisei sleeping silently on it, occasionally flipping around her body to find a more comfortable position to sleep. Her clothes are a bit messy due to the breakdown she has just now, showing off plenty of skin to the people around it.

“Baka, you will get a cold if you sleep like that…” Speaking with a small voice, Anemachi proceeds to cover her body with a blanket. Poking Suisei’s cheek just like their childhood, Anemachi’s face shows a smile she didn’t have for months. Knowing people is searching for her, it didn’t feel too bad.

Opening the door to the balcony, Anemachi immediately feels a warm wind blowing onto her face. One of the reasons she chose this apartment is because of the scenery it offers. Looking upwards, the moon stands brightly in the dark sky, with stars sprinkle all around. It has already become a habit for her to admire the beauty of it before going to sleep.

“Ah...the night is beautiful as always.” Anemachi hand fixing the hair that was blown messy by the wind, thoughts went wild. “Looks like I managed to make many friends in the past huh?”

Her palm reaching for the moon, she wondered.

“Is it ok, for me to embrace the happiness I seek too?”

With tears flowing down, Anemachi truly wonders in her heart.


	3. A wonderful morning

It is a bright morning, with the sunlight outside of the window lighting up the darkroom and eventually onto the two cute little creatures on the bed. In it, the pink and blue hair of them has mixed together due to all the cuddling done between these two, with mostly Suisei closing onto the smell of Anemachi. Suisei's arm clinging onto Anemachi's body, using her as pillows for the nice sleep she has.

As the light shines upon them, the normally more disciplined Suisei is awakened early due to her habit. Opening her tiring eyes, what enters is the familiar face that has been taking care of Suisei for most of her life. The close eyelids facing Suisei fill with water released by the eyes during her sleep. Under the pink hair bang is a face of cuteness and beauty combined, which Suisei herself sometimes even envies.

But now isn't the time to sleep.

"Oih, wake up Onechan." Softly pushing Anemachi, Suisei tried to wake her up in a small voice. "It's already late morning now, we need to wake up for breakfast already."

"Mhhh…" Resisting the disturbance, Anemachi after some pushing from Suisei refuses to yield. Instinctively, she begins finding her pillow for some comfort, which in this case is Suisei. “Let me sleep for a little more...”

"Oih.." Making a small sound, Suisei proceeds to find herself being hugged by Anemachi, with Anemachi pushing Suisei into her chest and covering Suisei’s body with her arms.

"Jeez, you are like a child, wake up already." Complaining a bit, Suisei actually quite enjoys the cuddle time together, which is indicated by the smile on her face. But of course, she won’t admit it "Hey...wake up silly"

"Ah...why is there a wall on my bed?" Still half asleep, Anemachi commented on the comfiness of her pillow which she clearly didn’t like. "I don't think I bought a wall back home recently…"

Silent set in for a while.

'Stay calm Hoshimachi Suisei. Breath in, breath out, she is still my stupid Onechan after all.' Convincing herself, Suisei tried to not throw Anemachi straight out of the balcony like last time which might have caused a broken bone or more.

Releasing herself from Anemachi, Suisei soon leaves the bed that is filled with the smell of the two girls combined together, which smells sweet for some reason. Stretching and yawning, Suisei reveals more skin from the grey T-shirt she is still wearing from yesterday till now. She had to say, releasing all your pent up emotion to someone you trust really is a nice feeling.

"Ah, I don't have a toothbrush here...Guess I should head home already, mom might be worried." Murmuring to herself, Suisei decides it's best to leave and come back here another day. Not like this will be the last day she will be seeing Anemachi, right?

Remembering how her meetup with Anemachi yesterday unfold in the end, with a weird smile she adds on a sentence.

"You better, don't run away again."

Shaking her head and removing the dangerous thought in her head, Suisei looks at Anemachi who is still sleeping soundly with her usual terrible sleeping post, she supposes she can do something for Anemachi, maybe a simple breakfast she can make.

Just like how Anemachi used to prepare everything for her.

...

Onechan, don’t leave me again, please.

I can’t handle it anymore.

.  
.  
.

"Hmm, what time is it already?" Anemachi waking up from her bed,.begin clearing her mind a bit. She roughly remembers that she was sleeping with someone yesterday.

"Oh yeah, where did Suisei go?" Remembering her blue-haired Imouto is supposed to be with her, she realized that Suisei is nowhere to be found. "Don't tell me…"

Realizing that she might be in danger, Anemachi's face turning pale quickly sits up from her bed, looking around to check for any shrapnel or traps. Noticing there isn’t any knife or shrapnel being pointed at her, she gives a breath of relief, she wouldn’t want something terrible in the past to happen to her again.

Dodging knives isn’t a skill she is proud of learning.

Breathing in the air, she smells of something coming off from her small little table. The smell of food to be exact is stimulating her taste buds. This is when she realized that her tummy is hungry now.

“Ah, it’s 11am already huh?” Realizing she wakes up late, Anemachi gives off a yawn again on her bed and proceeds forward to the table filled with food. On it is a simple bread from the convenience store and a cup of coffee that Anemachi requires every day, still hot, it seems like Suisei hasn’t left for long.

Beside it is a small piece of paper, on it write. “I will be going home first, I will come back tomorrow again to visit you. And don’t you dare try to get away from me or there will be ‘consequences’ waiting for you.”

The word ‘consequences’ is written in a red pen by the way, which sends a chill down to Anemachi’s spine.

‘Damn it, the plan to move away doesn’t seem possible now.’ Sighing a bit, Anemachi put down the paper and grabbed the bread without hesitation, taking a bite from it. Red bean flavor, her favorite. 

Munching the mixture of bread and beans slowly while tasting it, Anemachi’s mind is still a bit chaotic due to the intrusion of Suisei. She didn’t really plan for this to happen, but she can’t help but doubt that is running away really the best option?

Suisei slapping her yesterday not only physically causes pain, but also wakes her up from her escapism. It makes her realize that running away to avoid causing misery to others is just a way of prolonging the inevitable, her trail on this world could not be erased easily. The people she loves, the ones she cares about, everyone is with her. 

She remembers the days when the news just reaches her ears. The dread, the truth is so harsh, that she wanted to run away from everything and everyone to handle it by herself. After all, if she doesn’t affect anyone's life, wouldn’t it be better for her to be alone?

But Suisei’s slap tells her loud and clear, that running away wouldn’t solve any problem.

With a headache kicking in, Anemachi feels the need to have a shower to clear it away. Taking a sip of hot coffee to warm her stomach, she proceeds to the bathroom to perform her daily routine, brushing her teeth and washing off her sweat coming from the hot summer.

And just when she finishes everything and wants to go out for a grocery trip, her phone begins ringing again with the anime theme song.

‘Is it from Suisei…? Perhaps she forgot to take something back home.’ With this thought, she looked at the screen of the phone for clarification. Surprisingly, it comes from an unknown number. Picking it up, she answers the call.

“Good morning, is this Anemachi-san talking?” Coming from the other side is a men’s voice with a slightly higher tone. 

“Ah yes yes, Anemachi speaking.” Realizing the serious tone coming from him, she realized this may be something important. “May I know who you are?”

“Oh good, I’m representing Cover to let you know about the results regarding the interview you attended last time, and I’m happy to say that you are chosen among all the interviewees.”

“Ah, so fast?” Hearing the result, Anemachi is surprised about the speed of the announcement as mostly it will normally take a few more days. But more importantly, she actually manages to get the job. “Oh, sorry sorry, I was just surprised by the speed of it, no offense on my part.”

“Don’t worry, I understand that it is quite a fast announcement, but this is because we really require someone in that position now.” Coming from the other side of the phone, the man is clearly troubled by the state of his work. “Could you come to work tomorrow? I will let you know about everything you require tomorrow, as we really have a shortage of manpower right now.”

“Ah! Alright, no problem, I will be there tomorrow.” Still wondering why Cover actually hired her, Anemachi is caught surprised by the men’s request. “But, won’t this be too quick? I’m still new in this particular field right now…”

“Don’t worry we will guide you.” Cutting off Anemachi's concern, the men continue. “Tomorrow when you reach the office, just say that you have an appointment with me, my name is Motoaki Tanigo by the way.”

“I understand the confusion of yours, as the recruitment didn’t exactly explain everything due to the secrecy we need to keep. But to sum it up in a short conclusion, we are an idol group known as Hololive which you may or may not have heard about it before, and I think you fit the criteria to our company.”

“So don’t leave me disappointed, manager-san.”

Behind the phone, the man speaks with expectation.


	4. The empty house

“I’m home.” Closing the door behind her, Suisei speaks into the dark and quiet living room. Taking off her shoes into the rack beside her followed by her sock which reveals the small cute feet of Suisei, she begins stepping on the old wooden floor.

“Ngah-” Her light footsteps produce sounds of wood cracking as she walks into her home, revealing its age and the lack of maintenance from all these years. Walking straight into the narrow hallway, Suisei decides to refresh herself a bit first.

Splashing water onto her face in the bathroom, looking into the mirror is a young-looking girl in her 19. After finishing high school a year ago, Suisei is in her golden age right now where she has the most energy and time to pursue what she desires the most. Leaving school, she isn’t planning to have a higher education yet so far, she has a dream to chase after.

“Hmm, looks like I still have some time left, might as well do some cleaning then. Been a while after all.” Looking at the clock, Suisei goes off taking some tools from the storeroom and begins cleaning the small house of theirs. Grabbing the vacuum and plugging it into a power socket, Suisei turns the switch on.

“Vrooom-” With the vacuum sucking out the dust and dirt around the floor, Suisei in her newly changed short pants which show off a lot of skin begins cleaning out the accumulated dirt over the week. Holding the head in one hand another the main body, Suisei duck down to better maneuver herself.

Eventually stopping in front of a door for a while, Suisei with her vacuum hesitated. But remembering the face in her mind, her small hand begins slowly pushing through the dust-covered door.

And with the sound of a door being cracked open, she intruded into the long untouched room.

Entering her eyes is a room cover wallpaper in a classic modern white theme color, inside is a small bed, a closet and a desk for work purposes, simple but enough for a single working female. Devoid of people for months, she put down the vacuum for a bit as memories begin flooding into her mind.

This is Anemachi’s room, her old room to be exact before she moves out from the house with only some essential things, leaving most of her stuff still here. With Anemachi’s smell fading away due to her lack of presence here, Suisei hasn't come here ever since she left.

On the desk is Anemachi’s untidy belonging scattered everywhere, revealing that she had left in a hurry. Some paper from her previous accounting work and stationary used to take down notes, curiously searching through it, this is her first time this close seeing her Onechan personal life.

Anemachi rarely allows Suisei to intrude on her privacy, she is quite strict about this. But Suisei after seeing Anemachi today gathered some courage inside of her and decided to look for some clue, specifically of why Anemachi left.

“Ah, her diary…?” Opening the drawer, inside is an oddly cute book especially for Anemachi who usually behaves like a man. A bunny picture with a light green cover, Suisei realizes she stumbles upon something important. “But, she actually writes her own diary? Surprising.”

Hand stopping a while after putting it on the table, Suisei convinces herself this is for Anemachi’s sake and begins flipping through it.

‘Anyone who reads this besides me is a baka and I will curse you with small p*nis and small boing boing just like my Imouto who is probably reading this right now, Baka!.’ 

“BAM!” The table produces a large sound from the impact coming from flesh, as innocent table-kun now have a small crack on it, suffering pain it shouldn’t have.

“Ha,ha,ha.” Taking deeps and rapid breaths, Suisei begins flipping through the pages as her sympathy and respect for Anemachi all go down into the drain in the last few seconds.

‘Day 1, I have seen my friends doing their own diary recently so I wanna try out. Doubt this will last but no harm in trying. Suisei is facing her exam so I decided to spend some time helping her to study, hope it turns out well in the end.’

‘Day 19, Suisei’s result turned out better than I expected, actually much better than mine...Damn it, my position as onechan is getting threatened every day! Anyway, I will bring her out for a nice dinner today with my pocket money, guess my target of buying a better Pc will have to be delayed though. At least she looks happy in the end.’

‘Day 68, been writing this for a while somehow, surprises me too actually. Writing a diary is actually fun huh? Anyway, my national exam is coming soon, I have to study for it even with my experience...Though the recent relationship between mom and dad worries me a bit. Dad has been acting weird recently, I have to keep an eye out for it. At least Suisei is doing fine.’

‘Day 100, so dad has been cheating on mom huh...Never expected that the argument gets so fierce that dishes are thrown at each other. Not much I can do really, Suisei is scared and has been hiding in my room for a while. I have to do something to cheer her up, hope I can manage.’

‘Day 170, the divorcement is official, the man is left alone without losing much. Mom is too kind after all, she should have sued for some money from him. Or else who is gonna support the family finance after all? Mom isn’t working now, I need to discuss with mom about our family's future.’

‘Day 172, looks like mom isn’t in her right mind too, divorce is the least she expected from this outcome...Looks like my time of chilling around is gone now. I will reject the offer from the University and go looking for a job. I should be able to do some accounting with my knowledge, though this means I have less time to be with Suisei though...Have to give up something after all.’

Reading till here, Suisei’s tears begin falling in droplets upon the pages as memories of the past begin coming in again. Their parent's divorce has been a major hit on their daily life, and it was through Anemachi sacrifices that their family manages to go through the hard time.

Mom who is in a breakdown couldn’t take on the responsibility to shoulder this house, it was through Anemachi that they managed to pass through the first few months to give mom the time to accept it, and her continuous work to support the meager wages that their mom earned.

Wiping off the tear from the dark time of theirs, Suisei quickly flips through the pages to behind. She can read through it in detail later, but now she wants to know what is up with Anemachi.

‘Day 786, ahhh, work is tiring me out. The perverted boss is hinting at me too much about dating him. Urgh, just the imagination of being with him is disgusting. He might be rich, but the scene of me falling in love with men really freaks me out...Guess I will remain single for most of my life. Meanwhile, Suisei has been struggling too much about her Vtuber career...It’s already been a year and yet she isn’t gaining much progress, sometimes I wonder if it’s the right choice to let her continue this. Urgh, she is so stubborn, I hope I didn’t waste my money on this…’

‘Day 800, wow it’s been so long, it’s about time I need to change to a new diary already, will be changing it after a few days I guess. Tomorrow I have some stuff to do so I will be a bit busy, I should give myself an off day someday.’

‘Day 804, f*ck, f*ck,f*ck, why the hell did this happen...My mind isn’t in its best state now, I need some rest, from all these.’

‘Day 807, sorry Suisei, forgive me...And please don’t come and find me, please. I need some time to be alone for a while...And also, I have a gift for you in the drawer, it’s in a Pendrive, sorry that I’m unable to give it to you directly. Just know that I will always support you no matter what you did, don’t give up so easily alright? Love you, really.’

“What did you go through Onechan…” Suisei still confused, proceeds to take up a driver located in the drawer. A normal blue Pendrive, she lost all of her interest in doing her chores now. Looking into it, she wonders what’s stored inside.

“Dididi, dididi.” With her phone alarm going off signaling something important is scheduled, Suisei realized she forgot something.

“Ahh, my stream!” Panicking, Suisei still sweating a bit from the chores just now rushed off to her small room and opened her Pc. Heart pumping fast knowing that she is already late her fans are waiting for her.

“Faster..faster..” Waiting for her potato Pc to start, Suisei begins taking out her phone and tweeting out a notice about her being late.

‘Sorry for the wait! I was too focus on something that I forget my stream, will be starting it in 15 minutes~Nishimura Mitsuko’

Setting up the cam and opening the required program, Suisei proceeds to adjust her mood for the stream, removing any thought about what she read from Anemachi’s diary. Taking in a deep breath, bringing in personal emotion into the stream is something that she tries to avoid. She wants to entertain everyone, not troubling them with her own problem that they can’t solve.

Playing the intro for the stream and humming it out, Suisei quickly adjusts her mood to a happy and excited one, as the timer begins counting down to zero, Suisei puts a smile on her face as she begins her usual speech.

“Mitsu-wa...kyou mo kawai!”


	5. A-chan want to have some rest

“So, this is the location?” Looking at the address sent on the phone, Anemachi in her blue collar shirt stands in front of the small office building checking again and again, confirming that she isn’t at the wrong venue. “Well let’s hope this will end up well then.”

With her shoes stepping into the white tiles floor building and the auto door opening before her, the cold air from the building blows onto her face immediately, cooling down her body that is heated up by the hot summer. Entering her eyes is a female receptionist around her thirty that is sitting on her chair, now doing some paperwork presumably. Walking forward, Anemachi looks for help

“Excuse me, I’m told to meet Motoaki Tanigo here at this time, would you mind helping me a bit?” Asking politely, Suisei checks around the floor while asking for direction.

There isn’t much to say really. The layout is quite small for this floor with some doors leading to some unknown room here and there, most probably for hosting important guests and meeting, a storage room too perhaps. Some fake plants around for decoration purposes and a drinking machine at the corner can be seen too, used to make the boring lobby more lively and serve the guest that is staying here.

“Hmm? Meeting shachou-san? Give me a minute please.” The receptionist raising her head from the mountain of documents on her desk, takes a quick glance at Anemachi who is standing in front of the counter. “Such a young girl, did that single uncle finally decide to lay a hand on a girl…? Just make sure you know what you’re doing I guess.”

“Uhm, I don’t have that kind of relationship with him...I’m just here to discuss with him about my future employment.” A bit dumbfounded by the receptionist's imagination, Anemachi tries to clear some misunderstanding before it gets worse. However the reluctant nodding she receives implied that someone isn’t really buying that. Sighing, Anemachi waits patiently.

‘Oh, so he is the CEO of the company huh.’ Looking at the female going through paper after paper, Anemach can kinda see how urgent the company requires new staff. ‘I hope I won’t get thrown with too much work after this.’

“Hmm alright, Anemachi-san right? Head to the third floor and ask some people around for shachou-san’s office, they will show you the way.” Checking through the files, the receptionist allows Anemachi to enter the office. “Just remember to scream if something bad happens alright? We will try to help you if possible.”

Giving some friendly reminder, the receptionist gives Anemachi a supporting look.

“Uhm, thank you?” Looking at the receptionist returning back to her mountain of paperwork, Anemachi awkwardly walks towards the right side where she can spot a small staircase heading up another floor. She now wonders if she is in danger right now of being sexually assaulted. 

“Neee.” With the old door giving off a sharp cracking sound, Anemachi unexpectedly announced her presence to the now busy office.Entering her eyes is a small and cramped workplace with a white-themed color set up. Having around seven people, most are busy staring at their screen while a few are moving around handing each other important looking files.

“Excuse me, would you happen to know where shachou-san’s office is?” Asking a female in black t-shirt who is now carrying a file moving around, Anemachi can’t help but notice her obvious dark circles under the pale blue eyes when she turns her head with purple hair around “I have an appointment with shachou-san now.”

“Hmm? An appointment?” The female tired eyes look at Anemachi in her formal clothes for a few seconds, obviously not in her best state. “Appointment with shachou-san, appointment with shachou-san...Ah I can’t sleep yet, not here.” Shaking her head, the female tried to not succumb to the darkness.

“Uhm, do you need some help…? You don’t look fine.” As the female begins repeatedly closing her eyes and lowering his head, also some visible shaking from her body, Anemachi feels a bit worried. “You look like you need some rest, do you want to sit down for a while?”

“Uh no need, just miss my compulsory coffee for two hours.” Slapping her face a bit, the female finally got some consciousness back. “The office is at the right hallway second door, you can’t miss it. But before that, mind helping me for a cup of coffee? You are going to work here right, Anemachi is your name if I remember correctly.”

“So, wanna help out your future colleague a bit?”

And with that, Anemachi now finds herself pouring a cup of hot coffee for the mysterious female in front of her which she refers to herself as A-chan. 

“Just call me A-chan.” Is what she says.

“But, is it really okay for me to be late? Won’t shachou-san be mad at me…?” Anemachi although an airhead, still knows that being late isn’t exactly the best first impression you should give to your boss. “I think I should be going already.”

“Ah no need to worry, just accompany me a while will you? I need a break after working for 18 hour non-stop.” Sipping the coffee and feeling the caffeine entering into her bloodstream and eventually exciting her neurons, A-chan can finally see the world in color again. “So, do you know what position you will be working in or what you will mostly deal with in the future?”

“Eh, I hope so...Well the position I interview for is manager. So I’m expecting to deal with people's arrangements and paperwork mostly.” Entertaining her supposed future colleague, Anemachi with some worries sits down on the chair opposite to A-chan. In the staff’s break room which is located in a small corner, there is a concerning amount of coffee packaging togethers with some others snack on the counter. Serve to satisfy some needs of the staff for their hard work “But if I may ask, is it always so busy here? The atmosphere is so tense…”

Not far away from them is a staff which is right now arguing with his colleague who has submitted the wrong file to the higher authorities from what Anemachi can hear from their loud conversation. Meanwhile, the other staff with an emotionless face continue to work on the screen in front of them, paying no attention to the heat up argument and allow it to develop. If this is the usual working environment Anemachi might consider quitting it now before she sunk too deep here, it looks quite toxic to her.

“Not really, just that the company has been expanding right now after our recent jump in popularity of our talent. Some arrangements had to be done and many people have been contacting us for collaboration and stuff, a mess really. But it shouldn’t last for a long time.” Taking another sip from the coffee in the cup, A-chan looked at the pink-haired girl in front of her calmly, brain going through many thoughts.

‘So how should I drag this girl down into this hell with me?’ Thinking in her mind, A-chan is determined to not let the girl in front of her run away from this job like the other four before this. If that damn CEO can't recruit people properly, she will do it herself. 

Working overtime after overtime, her working hours has reached a staggering 60 hour per week which has affected her drastically mentally and physically. The company expansion has become so fast that they aren’t able to catch up with the pacing, and the investors pressuring them isn’t helping either. And now they are particularly lacking in people who can help in assisting the talents.

Considering the nature of their work, they are looking for young females with some experience in society who are able to keep secrets. Though the pay isn’t bad, but the long working hours, huge workload and lack of holiday scare off a lot of people already, and now A-chan is determined to hold the person in front of her as a ‘working slave’.

“So you are taking this job already right?” Asking a question, A-chan tested the attitude of Anemachi about the job. “Though it doesn’t look like it, but many people are looking to get this position if I remember from all the resumes, it has been a hassle for us to filter every single one of them really. It’s lucky for you to be able to get this job, so appreciate it alright?”

“Oh, is it?” Hearing the statement, Anemachi didn’t give much thought to it. “Well I most probably will, but I still want to see the exact term of the contract.”

“Ah I see I see, understandable.” Nodding, A-chan is determined to pull her in. “Actually I can help handle it, I happen to have the copy of the contract on my hand, so might as well do it now.”

“Oh you can?” Looking at A-chan taking out a few pieces of paper from her bag that is beside her, Anemachi didn’t realize the oddness of the coincidence. “Well if you can do it too I don’t see why not, might as well not bother the busy shachou-san.”

“Yes, yes indeed. He is a busy man, so don’t bother him too much.” Handing the contract to Anemachi, of course it’s already been edited by A-chan to look like an incredible offer. Although it’s illegal, but A-chan has already lost her sanity enough that she might as well go far ahead.

“WOW! 30 hour a week, 500,000 yen per month...One month of paid leave and an annual company trip each year!?” Screaming out loud, Anemachi is excited. “Sign me up now! I will gladly join this company and pour all my heart inside.”

She doesn’t seem to notice the suspiciously good pay and treatment it seems.

‘All according to keikaku.’ Pushing her glasses, A-chan ignores the fact that she just committed a corporate crime by luring a girl into a hell known as Cover Corp by offering a false contract. Underneath the normal eyes is a demon craving for souls to be consumed. “Well then, here is a pen if you didn’t have one.”

“Oh yes, thank you!” Grabbing the pen from A-chan hands, Anemachi quickly signs the contract full of hope and promises, afraid that the deal will run away under her watch.

Meanwhile, a certain man is wandering around for help.

“A-chan! Did you see a pink-haired girl around here? There should be someone here at this time already.” Coming from the hallway, a familiar male voice began searching for A-chan for help, wanting to engage in the hopefully new manager. “I need your help for this.”

“Oh you are here A-chan…?” Realizing the presence of A-chan in the breakroom, the men come in without much thought. “Can you find- “

Looking at A-chan who is now giving off a creepy evil laugh and Anemachi who are sitting on the chair confused of A-chan reaction, Motoaki Tanigo realizes something may have happened when he isn’t here.


	6. A memory from the past

“Haih, what did I get myself into I wonder?” Sighing, Anemachi on her way back home walks with slow footsteps. Remembering the scene that happened just now in her mind, she wonders if she had made the right decision.

Watching A-chan descending into madness as fellow staff begins to pull her away when she begins screaming words like. “Becomes another slave.” and “If that f*cking useless shachou won’t do it, I will handle it myself.” It truly is a scene to behold. Anemachi admits that she is shaken a bit just now from the drama.

Watching the contract hard copy that she gets to keep, a sigh follows from the girl. The one in her hand is the original one, no trip, one week of leaves without pay and long working hours, no wonder it’s been hard for them to find anyone willing to accept this position. But looking at the desperation from A-chan’s face and the hidden anticipation from shachou-san, her sympathy eventually makes her reluctantly agree to the hell opposite to her.

‘But now I’m working for a virtual idol company huh?’ As the street light leaves a small shadow behind Anemachi’s small body, Anemachi wonders how the future will develop. Hololive, as far as she knows, is just a new virtual idol group with a few talents under it. She wonders what the experience she will get through it, working with idols, managing their stream and assisting them, it sounds quite fun not gonna lie. 

Yet as she begins to imagine the possible fun and interesting journey, deep inside her memories a certain dark figure begins creeping up into her consciousness again. Striking when she is off her guard, the memories of it flooded her mind and turning it black.   
Like a ghost he follows, reminding her of the past that she couldn’t ignore. 

“Ha,ha,ha…” Closing her eyes as the heavy weight begins to submerge on her chest and the sudden loss of the ability to breath, Anemachi finds herself on the edge of fainting on the ground. Leaning on the wall beside her as she tries to recover from the anxiety attack, she tries to not lose consciousness in the middle of the street.

“It’s alright Anemachi...It’s alright, no one is hurt yet, no one is hurt yet…” Pressing against her chest while trying to convince herself to stay sane, her beating heart eventually calms down after a few minutes of rest and heavy breathing. Reinforcing the mental wall inside of her, the monster is kept at bay.

With that, Anemachi opens her eyes again, trying to fix her eyes on the road ahead towards the lonely apartment she left. Yet a familiar figure appears in front of her under the streetlight and is getting closer to her every second.

"Are you okay Onechan?” With a worried voice, Suisei checks on Anemachi who is still leaning against the wall, face filled with visible pain. Rushing to her side and supporting Anemachi to stand up by grabbing onto her arm, this is her first time seeing Anemachi act like this. “Do you need to go to the hospital? I will send you there now for help.”

“Don’t...I’m fine.” Though still uncomfortable, Anemachi turns down the offer. “I’m fine, just...A bit tired from the day.”

Still supporting the clearly weak Anemachi to walk, Suisei stays silent knowing that Anemachi is again hiding something. Memories of the diary she read through today appear in her mind, especially the final few days of Anemachi’s passage. She knows whatever Anemachi is hiding, she is still not yet comfortable talking about it yet.

“Hey, I checked through your diary already...Thanks for your gift, Onechan.” Walking slowly with silence for a few minutes, Suisei eventually mentions what she has done this afternoon. “I...Don’t know what to say, to thank you, to show that I really appreciate it.”

“It’s alright, it isn’t much anyway.” Shrugging it off, Anemachi finds herself with enough strength to walk and begin to walk while removing Suisei’s arm from her. “Thank you, I’m fine now.”

“How do you find me anyway in the first place.” Putting her hand on her head trying to ease the pain, the anxiety strike really caught her by surprise. 

“I’ve searched around for you for a while...Let’s just get back to your home now.” Suisei still worried, followed closely behind Anemachi and looked at the small figure in front of her. Anemachi having a face of discomfort, yet insisting on walking alone. Pair of small shoulders yet bearing an unknown amount of weight, the moonlight shining upon her slightly pale skin, and Suisei feels her eyes fill with warmth.

The small pendrive still in her pocket, signifying the amount of care Anemachi put in for her. The support for her despite Anemachi’s doubt on this career, the effort and sacrifices Anemachi made to actually help her. Yet, she doesn't even know what is happening on her Onechan right now, her heart almost breaks in half when she sees her Onechan almost fall unconscious on the street, it really hurts.

“Hey, you can go home already, it's been quite late.” And without noticing the flow of time, they both arrive at the door known as home. “Don’t make mom worry alright?”

And just when Anemachi wants to bid Suisei farewell, the imouto of her suddenly hugs her again.

“Onechan, thank you, really.” Hugging Anemachi tightly, Suisei expresses her emotion through the only way she knows. “And...Take care of yourself alright?”

“Don’t hurt yourself, please.”

Meanwhile the surprised Anemachi looks at the girl on her chest and is stunned. Realizing what’s happening, with hesitation slowly put her hand on the blue hair, patting it again and again.

“Go home already alright? It’s been late.” Her small smooth hand going through the hair a few times, giving off comfort to the girl again who lacks it now. “I will take care of myself, so don’t worry.”

“Alright…” Still unsatisfied, Suisei however left in the end, leaving Anemachi once again in the lonely apartment of her. “I will visit you again tomorrow alright?”

With that the door in front of her closes, and the footsteps of Suisei leave further and further, Without any people left, Anemachi begins collapsing down onto the ground as her leg has long used up all the remaining strength of her, only holding due to Suisei’s presence. With a trembling body, she feels cold, really cold.

“Damn it, it’s been getting worse and worse again...Why?” With the memories again rushing into her mind as her face displays obvious pain, the darkness begins to consume her consciousness, eventually leaving her asleep on the cold floor while tears begin flowing out from her eyes. Being grabbed back into the deep abyss, the familiar room shows up again.

White ceiling, white room, and only a single bed in the middle, it’s all so familiar.

Inside her sleep, Anemachi murmurs a word with deep remembrance and regret, of that one person she loves deeply.

“Why…?”

.  
.  
.

Getting back home, Suisei takes a quick shower and immediately goes to sleep, that is before she once again checks on the pendrive Anemachi gives her.

Opening her computer and plugging in, she eventually opens the application that shows the current Vtuber model that she has made in the past, rough at the edge but enough for her. It takes her months to draw and model it when she was planning to expand in this area, and has been with her for around a year already.

On the desktop screen is a cute 2d anime girl with some rough design here and there, clearly unable to trace the person's movement clearly. It could be safely said that it isn’t really something to be compared with more special made characters like Kizuna Ai on the market.

Proceeds to open the file in the pendrive named ‘For my Imouto’, inside is a new app which Suisei already installed previously, it reveals a wonderfully made 2d model character that resembles the old one that she made but sharper, well drawn and rigged . Blinking her eyes cutely which her model proceeds to do too, the application captures Suisei's movement much better than the old one. With her able to move much better now, though there are still some limitations of course.

This isn’t cheap, Suisei as a Vtuber can confidently say. It most likely cost a few thousand dollars for Anemachi to get her hand on this, moreover the connection required to make the commission to the artist and modeler.

This is a heavy gift, and Suisei knows it.

Moving her head around and looking at the character on screen following it, she feels weird that she now has an actual good 2d model, one made by professionals and can actually compete with other more well-funded Vtuber.

‘If only you are not so selfish.’ Speaking in her heart, Suisei remembered the pink hair girl’s face once again, looking at the character on screen. She wonders if one day she will be able to actually becomes Anemachi’s support, instead of her right now who still rely on Anemachi’s help.


End file.
